Stargazing
by Weird Heart
Summary: Phineas is up to it again, writing his "Great American Novel". That leaves Ferb, Isabella, and the night sky. And perhaps a pep talk or two. And Ferb talking way more than the normal script allows. Lots of nice, Ferbella-y friendship.


**Hello, everyone. Weirdheart here with my very first Fanfiction! Isn't this exciting? I think so. I don't have to much to introduce this with, except that there is no prominent romance in this story. Just lots and lots of Ferbella friendship fluffiness. Although there is one thing that Ferb says that, if you want to, you can count as romance, but you don't have to. Now, I'm proud to present to your eager eyes:**

Stargazing: A Weird Heart Fanfiction

"Ferb?"

He inclined his head towards hers.

"What's your favorite constellation?"

Ferb and Isabella were spread out on the grass in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard underneath the soft glow of the stars. When Isabella had come over to see if the brothers wanted to study, she had instead found Phineas intently working on his "great American novel".

She asked Ferb if he'd like to go downstairs and they could still study. Ferb had presented a better idea- stargazing.

He thought about her question a moment before answering.

"I've always been partial to Orion."

Isabella nodded and returned her gaze to the sky.

"And you, Isabella?"

Slightly startled, she asked,

"What?"

"Do you have a favorite constellation?"

With hesitation, she replied,

"Well… I love Cygnus."

Silence passed between them.

"Ferb?"

He looked at her.

"Why don't you talk much? I mean, you've got plenty to say, I know that." She turned on her side to face him. "Is it just that you prefer not to talk?"

"I find that Phineas does enough talking for the both of us. Besides, I don't usually have to talk. You all understand what I'm thinking just fine."

"Maybe, but maybe I enjoy hearing you talk."

Now it was Ferb's turn to be surprised.

"Don't get me wrong. The whole silent thing works for you. And Phineas _does _talk. A lot. And that works for him. And we're more than happy to listen. But maybe if you talked a little more we'd hear things that we could never dream of inferring."

Ferb didn't answer. Instead, he asked,

"Why did you seem surprised?"

"What?"

"When I asked you about your favorite constellation, you were surprised."

"Oh…" she seemed embarrassed. "It's not really anything, I mean-"

"What you have to say always matters."

"I'm sorry?"

"What you have to say always matters," he repeated. "No matter what you think, or what other people tell you, your opinion is always important. You don't think people hold your opinion very highly, do you?"

Before Isabella could respond, he sat up and continued:

"I have a feeling you feel like you fade into the background a lot, and so I'm going to tell you straight away that that isn't true. You can ask anyone in Danville, they know who Isabella is. You can ask all the Fireside Girls whose lives you've impacted. You can ask Phineas, or me. You can ask all the people you've helped or all of your teachers.

"I know that, throughout the years, the schemes Phineas and I create have gotten slowly more elaborate, and our recognition has grown as well. But I also know that you have contributed to the lives of the people of Danville in a way that Phineas and I never could. You're constantly doing volunteer work. You're only sixteen and you started another Fireside troop for Danville.

"I know you don't see it, but you're special, and you're beautiful. And you don't see it, but we DO care about you. We care about your opinion and who you are as a person, and if my talking more would help you to see that, I would talk until even Phineas' ears came off."

"Ferb…" there were tears sparkling in her eyes.

"And where your original question is concerned, I especially enjoy the mythical diversity and mystery that Orion holds."

There was a long pause.

"Cygnus suits you, I think. A swan," He smiled.

Silence passed for an extensive moment before Isabella ventured,

"Ferb? Thank you."

He looked at her and smiled. He stood, offering his hand to her. She took it gratefully.

"Hey… do you want to help me plan the next Fireside Girls' camping trip?"

"It would be my pleasure," Ferb replied with a small smile.

She beamed at him and suddenly threw her arms around him. Startled, Ferb returned the hug.

"I think your words mean more than you think they do," she whispered. At this, she released him and dashed out the gate with a call over her shoulder.

"Bye, Ferb! Text me the next time you want to stargaze. It was…" she paused. With a smile, she finished, "It was fun." And she ran across the street to the lighted house facing theirs.

Ferb watched her go with an amused smile. He rubbed the back of his neck as he thought… maybe he'd take her up on her offer. He couldn't remember the last time stargazing had been so eventful.

He just shook his head and walked inside. Phineas' "great American novel" was probably looking more like a couple blueprints and a "great American Big Idea for tomorrow". He chuckled at the thought, and as he was opening the porch door, Perry came scurrying in.

"Oh, there you are, Perry. Turning in a little late, are we?"

Perry chattered. He stepped in after the platypus, the porch door closing heavily behind them.

"That's alright. That makes two of us."

* * *

**Yay for endings! This was more setting up for future stories than anything else, but I especially love the setting because stargazing=fantastic. Nothing else to it. Who doesn't love looking at bright blinky things, right? Thanks to all of my very first readers, this was fun. Rate & Review! Weird Heart signing out, and remember, **

**To be odd is one of the greatest pleasures that life offers.**


End file.
